villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow Dragon
The Shadow Dragon, also known as Ling Leung is the twin sister of Ang Leung, the Golden Dragon. She is the secondary antagonist-turned anti villain and protagonist in the first season of the Legend of the Dragon. Ling is highly accomplished in martial arts and is knowledgeable of the ancient philosophies of the Golden Dragon. She had a healthy rivalry and grown very close with her easygoing and humble brother And and grew up with their best friend Beingal the Tiger Guardian under the tutelage of Master Chin Hou. It was until the time she and her brother accompanied their mentor to his old dojo where they first started training as children, to the Temple of the Dragons. The Powerband chooses Ang to be the new Golden Dragon. Feeling humiliated, Ling tries to take the band away from him but has no luck. After leaving the Dragon Dojo, Ling was approached by the Zodiac Master, who she fought earlier, who offers to give her the power to be Dragon with a condition to have her join his side. Ling agreed and became the Shadow Dragon. She vowed revenge on those who she felt betrayed her, starting with Ang, Master Chin and his new friend, Xuan Chi the Monkey Guardian whose band was stolen. Her first attack on Ang failed as he defeated with an energy blast, but from that moment on, Ling sticks to the Zodiac Master, which left Ang torn apart, heartbroken and devastated. Despite having chosen her side with Woo Yin, Ling still cares about her twin and Beingal even while they were enemies by her choice, and she loves animals and would never wish to harm not even an innocent creature, life Beingal's tiger Sheeral for example. While she desperately wants to take the Golden Dragon power band, she does on occasion helps Ang and his friends while most of the time she fights for the Zodiac Master. However, her allegiance with the evil man often wavers on personal and family issues. Though when it comes to her family, Ling tends to rebel Woo Yin and fought alongside her brother for their long deceased father, who she thought abandoned her while he actually sacrificed himself to protect them, and their long lost mother, Me Yin, the former Ram Guardian. She was even tormented and tortured by the Emperor of the Darkest Yin(previous Shadow Dragon) often, even when he almost drained her life force out of her and possessed her when she was transformed into a monstrous Green Dragon, until she was saved by the Golden Dragon and his new founded allies. It was when she fill begin questioning herself and especially at the season one finale, Double Dragon. She unwillingly helped the Zodiac Master revive the emperor with four stolen bands, of Shadow snake, Shadow ram, Shadow Ox and rooster from Lo wang. She was horrified that the ancient warlord was magically rejuvenated and brought his entire army of terra-cotta warriors from this time on. He set the test for Ling to get the powerband of the Golden Dragon and augmented her further. She goes in the Dragon Dojo and defeats Master, Chin, Xuan Chi, Beingal and finally Ang, but the band is not teleporting itself to Ling. Master Chin informed her to take the band from her twin brother, she must kill him, to her shock and confusion. When she looked at her reflection to ponder, she was then haunted by the evil Emperor's essence. He orders Ling to kill Ang, tormenting her, whilst she was torn in anguish knowing Ang as her brother. She cannot do it and ended up crying because of her love for Ang. She tossed the Shadow Dragon band away and lamented how hard did she left her twin and fell in her dark side. However, Master Chin tells her she passed the test, revealing was set up by his well intentional guile nature. Master Chin revealed to Ang, Beingal and Xuan Chi that it was the test for Ling to see if she herself can be the Golden Dragon, to her confusion yet surprising pleasure. Master Chin retrieves the Shadow band and Ang's Golden Dragon band and tossed them in the air. The bands of light and Shadow combines and fused for a moment, destroying the Shadow Dragon spirit, then separate to become Golden Dragon bands, meaning Ang and Ling are now twin Golden Dragons. And with that Ling was able to reconcile with her brother and understood that no power is important than her loved one. Gallery IMG 3468.GIF IMG 2138.PNG IMG 2139.PNG IMG 2144.PNG IMG 2125.JPG IMG 2145.PNG IMG 2146.PNG IMG 2147.PNG IMG 2148.PNG IMG 2150.PNG IMG 2151.PNG D5059615-6039-481D-A4E4-7AEF6C528857.png|“Behold the new Shadow Dragon”! Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Female Category:One-Man Army Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Dark Forms Category:Right-Hand Category:Social Darwinists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Ninjas Category:Criminals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Outcast Category:Envious Category:Pawns Category:Protagonists Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dragons Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Successful Category:Supervillains Category:Protective Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Western Villains